Secret Base
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko are best friends as children before Rima has to leave. Their adventures during the summer are endless and their favorite place in the world; their secret base. Song-fic from the song "Secret Base."


_**I'm BACK! Well, I never really left, but I haven't posted a story in a while and that's because, I haven't been inspired. Up until today that is. I really hope you guys like this and happy new years! (Too early, but close enough!) **_

* * *

_The summer that changed everything. The greatest summer filled with the best memories that will last forever. You told me everything about your hopes and dreams, and I told you mine. Even though we were naïve little kids, we knew what we wanted in the long run called our future. Our story started with one strange encounter on our way home from school._

* * *

The end of a school year brings rays of colorful flowers everywhere and beautiful skies. As usual, it was a hot day in Japan and children were running around trying to get home as soon as possible to a home filled with cool air and after school snacks. Mashiro Rima was calmly walking down the street with her golden hair flying behind her from the cool summer breeze when a hand came from nowhere in the dark alley. The frightened seven-year-old trembled as another man put a blindfold over her and said,

"If you want to stay alive, you'll listen to our every command." the deep voice reeked of alcohol, making Rima wince from the smell. She nodded and was pushed against the wall. Rima froze in fear when her memory of being kidnapped before flashed in her mind.

"No!" She thought to herself. Her parents were finally getting along after fighting for months about whose fault it was, and if she get's kidnapped again, she'll have to deal with her parents fighting over it again. A tear escaped Rima's covered eyes and she felt it trickle down her cheeks. She felt herself being flung into what she thinks is a van, and right before the doors shut, she hears a cry.

"Hey! You let her go now!" Cried a young boy. The three men laughed and glared at the kid.

"What are you going to do about it brat?!" Said the scrawny man. The boy smirked and ran towards the three men and all Rima could hear was grunting and moans of pain. She felt someone grab her arm causing her to flinch.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me!" The young boy said. Noticing that it wasn't one of the three men, Rima nodded and let the boy guide her while she was still blindfolded. Once they reached a pond far away from the alley, the boy untied the blindfold. Rima pulled the blindfold off and stared at the boy who saved her. His features were similar to a girls, but his voice showed him being a boy. If it wasn't for his voice, Rima would have though he was a girl.

The boy had long, silky violet hair and huge amber orbs that were staring back at her.

"U-um...T-thank you for saving me." Rima stuttered while bowing. The boy laughed and said,

"No problem!" He held a thumbs up and was grinning from ear to ear. Rima was amazed at how energetic he was.

"U-Um...If it's not a problem, c-can I get your name?" Rima asked as a faint blush appeared on her face. She looked to the ground so the boy wouldn't notice and get the wrong idea.

"Sure! My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Again, Rima was astonished at his energy and friendliness. She noticed that his hands were noticeably bigger than her's as they shook hands.

"M-Mashiro R-R-Rima..." She answered.

"Ah! I know you! You're in the peach class right?" Rima nodded and wondered how he knew how she was.

"I'm in the plum class! I heard a few of my friends talking about you! You seem like a nice person despite of what my friends said about you." Rima sighed. There go the rumors about her being an ice queen. Just because she didn't want to play with anyone during free time doesn't mean she's an ice queen. But, Rima still smiled. Even though he heard all those things about her, he still thought she was a nice person.

"Ah! It's late! I have to get home before Mama and Papa worry about me! Later Fujisaki-kun!" Rima yelled out picking her stuff up and started to run. Before she got far, Nagihiko yelled,

"Rima! Call me Nagihiko! 'Kay?" Rima stopped running and turned around. It was the first time someone has ever called her by her name instead of 'Mashiro' or 'ice queen.' Rima smiled and yelled,

"Okay! Bye Nagihiko!" The two smiled and Rima ran off in the direction of her home.

* * *

_ I thought that would be the last time I ever talked to you, but the next day after school proved me wrong._

* * *

"Rima!" Nagihiko yelled running to the petite blonde who was about to cross an intersection. Rima turned around shocked to see him trying to catch up with her.

"What's wrong Nagihiko?" Rima asked thinking that he only wanted to ask her something. Nagihiko put on his signature grin and said,

"Let's walk home together!" Rima pulled her bag to her face to hide the crimson blush appearing on her cheeks as she nodded. Nagihiko smiled again and walked along with Rima asking her about her day. Then the topic of summer break came up during their walk.

"What are you going to be doing during summer break Rima?" Rima thought for a while and realized that she wasn't going to be doing anything since her parents both have work.

"Nothing. My parents are working the whole summer." Nagihiko's grin grew making Rima question him.

"Me too! Do you want to hang out during the summer? Just to two of us!" Rima was again shocked that someone wanted to be seen with her during the summer. She thought about it and said,

"Sure!" The two walked home with big grins on their faces.

* * *

_Summer was the greatest. You showed me something that you never showed anyone. A place we now call, 'Our Secret Base.'_

* * *

"Over here Rima!" Called Nagihiko as he jumped over branches and rocks while Rima was behind panting and stumbling over the branches. Once the reached their destination, Rima collapsed on the ground.

"N-Nagihiko! I hate you for making me do all this!" Nagihiko chuckled and said,

"You won't hate me once you see thing!" Rima looked up to see what Nagihiko was pointing at and gasped in joy. It was a little shack that had a bunk bed attached to the side. There was a table in the middle and cabinets along the walls.

"Wow! When did you find this?" Rima asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Nagihiko grinned.

"I found it last summer! Pretty cool right? Look, I put a sign out there with our names on it. This is our secret base!" Rima smiled and played with Nagihiko the whole day in their secret base. When the sun was setting, The two decided to go home for the day. Rima exited the secret base and looked at the sky. She was amazed at the beauty of the sun and the moon together. The sun was setting and the moon was just starting to appear in the sky. Nagihiko followed after Rima and almost ran into her.

"What's wrong Rima?" Nagihiko asked. All Rima did was point into the sky. Nagihiko followed her gaze and shouted,

"Wow! That looks so cool!" Rima nodded in agreement and said,

"Ah! The sun and the moon are getting along!" Nagihiko grinned and the two walked back to their houses.

* * *

_I'll never forget that day when we saw the beauty of the sun and the moon together. I'll also remember the day of the summer festival_

* * *

Nagihiko searched the crowd trying to find his best friend. Suddenly, he saw a wisp of blonde hair and instantly knew it was Rima.

"Rima!" Nagihiko shouted while waving his arms in the air so Rima could see. When she finally escaped the crowd, Nagihiko got to see what she was wearing. A traditional summer festival kimono that was pink and orange. The perfect colors on Rima. Being to preoccupied with her hair in her face, Rima didn't notice the Nagihiko was staring at her with a light pink blush across his face.

"Nagihiko!" Rima yelled for the third time. Nagihiko snapped out of his gaze.

"Y-yes?" he asked averting his gaze from Rima's to hide his, now obvious, blush.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute! Let's go do something!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere in the festival. Of course, Rima didn't notice, but the moment she grabbed Nagihiko's hand, his blush became redder.

After going around the festival, Rima was tired and decided to rest for a bit. Nagihiko sat beside her and the fireworks burst in colorful arrays all over the sky.

"I love fireworks!" Shouted Rima. Nagihiko was surprised by her sudden outburst, but laughed instead of saying something to her about it. Rima joined him and the pair laughed to their hearts content as the fireworks boomed in the sky.

* * *

_ The summer was halfway through and we've already be through a lot together. Laughter. Adventures. Fights. I remember those fights. Now that I think about it, those fights were pointless._

* * *

"You idiot!" Screamed Rima as she ran out of the secret base. Nagihiko was too mad to go and run after her. She was keeping a secret from him even though they promised each other no secrets.

"What's her problem?" Nagihiko asked aloud. He folded his arms and his eyes caught something in one of the cabinets. It was a box wrapped in purple and silver with a card saying, to Nagihiko, in Rima's neat handwriting. Nagihiko opened the card and read,

"Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you even though we said no secrets. Love, Rima" Nagihiko suddenly felt stupid. He ditched the box and ran out of the base to the second place they're always at. The lake. Nagihiko was panting once he reached the lake and looked around. He saw a small blonde curled up in a ball behind a peach tree.

"Rima..." Nagihiko said in a sad voice. Rima looked up and glared at Nagihiko. It didn't seem to affect him as he kept walking towards her. He pulled Rima into a hug and whispered into her ear,

"I'm sorry Rima." Rima smiled and said,

"Me too. Happy Birthday you idiot."

* * *

_ Summer was almost over when I received terrible news._

* * *

"Nagihiko..." Rima whispered. Nagihiko looked over at Rima.

"Yes Rima." He was wondering why Rima was being so blunt today.

"M-my parents told me that I was transferring schools when summer's over." Nagihiko's eyes grew wide.

"What!? B-but what about us?" He asked. Rima shook her head an said,

"I don't know. My parents knew I'd be upset and they said that we could send letters to each other." Nagihiko's heart was still shattered and the two spent the rest of the day doing fun things before Rima has to leave.

* * *

_Remember the day I left. We were both crying._

* * *

"Rima! I'll miss you!" Nagihiko cried out. Rima felt tears streaming down her face as she ran and hugged Nagihiko tightly.

"Me too! I'll miss you! We'll write letter to each other though right! Mama and Papa gave your mom our new address and they have yours. It'll be fine." Even with that said, Rima couldn't stop crying. Nagihiko laughed and wiped one of Rima's tears and said,

"Yeah. Rima, don't cry. Tears don't suit you. Smiles suit you." Rima stopped her crying and gave Nagihiko a smile. In return, Nagihiko gave Rima his signature grin. In the back, Rima and Nagihiko's parents were watching the whole thing. The two mothers were crying while the two fathers were suppressing tears.

Rima waved goodbye to Nagihiko from the back of the car and Nagihiko waved back as he watched the car drive further and further away.

* * *

_Nagihiko, remember what I said to you the day before in our secret base? I told you that this wasn't going to be our final goodbye and that we were going to meet someday in the future._

_ 5 years later._

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new guardian to replace Sanjo-kun. Here's Fujisaki Nagihiko, our new Jacks Chair." Announced Hotori Tadase, the guardians Kings chair. Rima's face was blank, but her mind was racing.

"Nagihiko?! I can't believe it! We stopped sending letters three years ago after I switched schools again. I can't believe it's him." Rima thought to herself. Nagihiko walked in and Rima was about to say something when the guardians joker, Hinamori Amu, interrupted her. Amu was Rima's best friend since she moved her. She was the second best friend that Rima ever had.

"Nagihiko! How's Nadeshiko doing?" Amu asked with joy.

"Nadeshiko?" Rima thought to herself. Rima pulled on Amu's uniform and asked,

"Amu, Who's Nadeshiko?" before Amu could answer, Yaya, the Ace chair, butted in.

"Nadeshiko is Nagihiko's twin sister who was the former queens chair and Amu-chi's best friend!" Rima frowned at the best friend part. Again, she tugged on Amu's uniform and faked tears.

"I'm in the same class as you, and the queens chair. Why am I not your best friend?" Amu panicked at the tears when Nagihiko interrupted,

"Those are fake." Rima glared at Nagihiko and Nagihiko just smiled.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you Rima-chan." he extended his hand out to Rima like he did when they were kids, but this time she didn't shake it and hid behind Amu. Nagihiko nervously chuckled and sat down in his new chair. The meeting started and Rima tuned out everything they were saying. The meeting ended and everyone except Nagihiko and Rima left to go home. Nagihiko was about to say something when Rima's phone rang and Rima dashed out of the Royal Garden.

* * *

_I was so shocked to see you. Once I got into the car, I asked my mom to drop me off at the old lake that we used to hang out at. My mother was confused until I told her the whole story about you being back. My mother smiled and happily drove me there._

* * *

Nagihiko took a walk after dance practice and passed the lake where he first became friends with Rima. He glanced at the peach tree and saw a figure sitting on one of the branches. The figure had long, wavy blonde hair that flew with the light breeze. Nagihiko's feet took him to the tree and when he looked up, there she was. Mashiro Rima.

"Hey Nagihiko. Long time no see." She jumped from the tree and regained her balance only to have it throw off by Nagihiko tackling her into a huge hug.

"Rima! I've missed you so much!" Rima wrapped her arms around the tall boy and said,

"I've missed you too you idiot." Nagihiko looked at Rima and gave her that grin that she hasn't seen in five years. The two sat in front of the lake, catching up on the five years that they've missed together. The two talking about family and school. Rima suddenly remembered something that Amu had said earlier.

"Hey Nagihiko." Rima said while smirking. Nagihiko flinched when he saw her smirk. It usually meant something was going to be said that he wouldn't enjoy.

"Y-yes Rima?" He said cursing under his breath about his stuttering. Rima's smirk grew wider as she asked him,

"Who's Nadeshiko?"

* * *

**So? how was it? Tell me if I made any mistakes because I really want to know. This is a song-fic inspired by the song _"Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (10 years later version)._It's from the anime, _Anohano._ I hope you guys liked it. If you have anymore song-fic's you want me to do, I'll think about it and maybe do one from the song you picked. Later~ **


End file.
